Children Of The Past: Twin Troubles
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: What happens if Yoh is turned Chibi? And poor poor Anna has to watch over a suger high Yoh but if thats not enough you need to remember what happens to Yoh happens to someone else too.....sequal to Child of the Past
1. Side Effects

Children of the past: Twin Troubles  
  
By:Icequeen_anna_asakura  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. this is the long awaited sequil to child of the past. If your reading this then thanks. I'm sorry If I've been a little slow on this story. its because I has Another shaman king story to work on and a Yu-Gi-Oh story in the works soo please bear with me. Also I want to point out thatmost misspelled words in this story are Chibi talk and if there not well then You all ready know I am a Horriable speller so sorry ^_^;; wel I'll stop rambleing on about stupid things and let you read thre fic.  
  
---Anna  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~****~*~*~**~*~*~**~***~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~**~  
  
'One Week.  
  
Thats how long its been? It seems longer' Thought Kyouyama Anna as She sat on the branch of a Sakura tree in their yard.  
  
She of course was refering to when she, by some (werid mystical unexlained)Reason Had turned her into a child agein.   
  
She was back now, Yet she could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened.  
  
Most of what she knew had been told to her by Yoh, her lazy fiancee.  
  
Anna's thoughts wandered as she stared blankly out at the cold night sky.  
  
The cold wind hit her back sending a chill though her spine.  
  
She was only wearing her normal black dress no shoes, no bandana.   
  
Anna tried to shug the cold. But as if retalateing the wind blew harder.  
  
Again she pretended not to notice and contracted on the moon.  
  
"Anna...Anna" Someone was calling her name.  
  
She snapped back to realaty. She was so uncornated when she did this She managed to fall off the branch she was sitting on.  
  
Yoh stopped calling her and started to laugh at her she was hanging by one hand with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Stop laughing Yoh!!!" She tried to pull her self up in vain.  
  
Yoh stopped laughing "Let go Anna" he yelled ot her.  
  
"Are you crazy? no way!!!!"  
  
"Come on Anna I'll catch you." he said put his hands out to gesture that he would indeed catch her.  
  
"Yeah right you'd drop me and then laugh about it" she yelled back at the boy.  
  
"I promise I'll catch you trust me Anna"  
  
"You better" She responed by letting go of the branch. For a minute she thought he really would drop her.  
  
But this was proved wrong when she felt two arms steady her fallen body.  
  
Yoh smiled at her. "told you I wouldn't drop you."   
  
Anna looked at the stupid grin on his face.  
  
She then noticed she was still in his arms.  
  
"She blushed a bright crimson color.  
  
Yoh laughed "Geezh Anna it's only me." he said smileing.  
  
Yoh put her down.  
  
"Yeah well..."She didn't finish her sentance because some thing caught her eye.  
  
"Look Yoh a shoting star." she told him pointing toward it.  
  
He turned around and watched the star move around the night sky.  
  
Yoh then turned his attension to Anna who was also looking at the wonder.  
  
He noticed she was smileing.   
  
It seemed like she was smileing more now.  
  
This her guess was a weird after effect of her turning into a chibi.  
  
Things had been a lot different since then too.  
  
Anna wasn't as hostle, or crabby, and she seemed happier, and oih yeah his favorite part she did give him as much training as before!!!!  
  
She still made him cook and clean and all but hey this is Anna we're talking about  
  
'somethings will never change' he thought.  
  
Yoh relized how late it was and snapped back to realatiy.  
  
"Come on Anna lets head home its getting late. And I still haven't made dinner." Yoh told her.   
  
As if to comferm this his stomach grummbled.  
  
Anna let out a small laugh.   
  
"How about I make dinner tonight?" She offered  
  
Yoh blinked a few times.  
  
'there is definatly someething weird about that.' her though.  
  
Yoh put his hand up to her forhead to fell if she was sick.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on I"m hungrey" She said walking ahead.  
  
Yoh followed behind her.  
  
About half way down the path Yoh felt something clamp around his hand.  
  
He looked down and saw it was Anna's hand .  
  
He looked at her in confusen.  
  
Anna just rolled her eyes and kept walking.  
  
Yoh smiled and laughed to himself.  
  
Yoh had no idea what was going on but what ever it was he sure liked it  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well thats chapter one. sorry if it is a little short. Also I know Anna's a little OOC in this but I desided that it would be because of some weirds effect due to the chibi-ness. But dont worry she will be back to her old Ice queen self soon.^_^ Also I wanted to thank all the readers and all the people who mentioned me in there A/N's. thanks you guys rock!!! Well I have to go I have a cold and I need to rest. ( I sure do seem to get sick a lot....)  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
---Anna 


	2. Is this really Anna?

Chapter 2: The begining  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! It's me anna with anoither chapter. I'm glad you all liked my story. Also I wanted to let you all know that my cold has gotten better. One of the reveiwers ( I forgot the name . sorry) told me to try a multi-vitaman so I did and that cured my cold right up. so If it was you thanks. well I'll stop yaping and let you read the story.  
  
---Anna  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
When they both reached the house they were pleased to see that Horo Horo and/ or Ren hadn't gotten into the house and cause mass distruction.  
  
In Anna's oppion she thought there was two reasons for this.   
  
1) They had made a copy of the key, or....  
  
2) they could go liquid (like that guy from the termanator lol ^_^) and sneck through the cracks in the doors.  
  
Anna went into the kitchen whille Yoh followed her.  
  
"Sooooo.... What do you want to eat?" She asked faceing him.  
  
He shrugged "I don't know"  
  
She laughed (O.o) "Well that doesn't help now does it"  
  
'There is something seriously, totally, wrong here' he thought.   
  
Anna thought about this for a minute.  
  
"Hey why dont we call your friends over here they'll probaly bring food!" she said in an exsited tone  
  
Yoh stared at he in shock.  
  
He took her by the shoulders and shook her lightly  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to my Anna?" He asked  
  
Anna quriked and eyebrow at this. "Your Anna?"  
  
Yoh realized he had let out a little bit more than he should have and blushed.  
  
"Urm.. Well I... You know I ment ...Um." Anna shook her head in a amuzment.  
  
"Well call your little geeks over before I change my mind" She ordered him.  
  
Yoh nodded." Sure Anna" he said running out the door to gather the others.  
  
"Well things have gone from odd to just plain freaky." Yoh said to himself.  
  
"Yes, I must admit that is is certainly strange for miss Anna to be so cheerful."  
  
"Amidamaru! I didn't know you desided to come with me?" Yoh said surprized to see his friend ther.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to find out the reason to Miss Anna's happiness so I desided that you would know if anyone did......"  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Anna traced her hand over a small photo.  
  
It was the pivture that Horo Horo had tooken of her when she was still a child.  
  
It was embareassing thats why she had burned all the others but this one.  
  
Why you may ask.?  
  
It was the only thing she had to remebmer her childhood.  
  
Nothing was clear to her about her past and if it was then it was such a horrfic detail that she did not want to remeber.  
  
Anna Sighed.   
  
She then glanced over at the clock. It was past ten already.  
  
"I wonder where Yoh is?" she wondered out loud.  
  
As to conferm her question the doorbell rang.  
  
She walked over to get the door.  
  
When she opened it she was greeted by a older guy who had a stern look on his face.  
  
"Yes?" she queationed.  
  
"Are you the gaurdion of Yoh Askaura?" he asked there was alot of anger in his voise  
  
"Well kinda, I guess you could call me--" she was cut off by the guy.  
  
"Make sure he doesn't caus eanymore trouble in my yard." with that he stomped off.  
  
"Well that was werid" she said   
  
Anna then noticed there was a small person stareing up at her.  
  
A very familur small person looking at her.  
  
Anna was stunned 'please please please no' she silently pryed.  
  
She looked down at the child.  
  
In return he smiled at her with a goofy grin.  
  
^_^ "Yo"  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*  
  
A/N: Hi. well that wraps up another chapter. Sorry if it took so long to post up here I was haveing trouble, in school so It took super long to do my homework anyway thats fro reading the next chapter wll be a fun one soo keep reading.  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
---Anna 


	3. Baby blues

Chapter 3: Let the fun begin  
  
A/N:  
  
Ohayo everyone!! How are is everyone doing. I'm in a good mood cause I finally found out how to work my stupid CD burning it wasn't working for some reason. any way I promised you all a chapter on Twin Troubles and I didnt want to let you all down. thanks for reading. I hope this is as good as the first chibi fic I did. I just LOVE chibis so I like to right about them. I also like to try and figure out a way to explain away to piece together there pasts. I stopp rambling and let you read to chapter.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Yo! ^_^" a small boy smiled up at Anna.  
  
Anna's eyes widend in amazement "Oh my god Yoh is that you?"   
  
"How dids you know my name?" Yoh said smileing   
  
"I..I" Anna was too shocked to speak. Now she knew what Yoh ment when he was shocked when she turned chibi.  
  
Chibi Yoh tilled his head to a side.   
  
Anna racked her head for ideas of what to do. Finally she spit out an answer to his queastion  
  
"I'm one of your families friends." She said out loud. 'oh great answer anna that will work.yohs not that gullable (sarcasum)'  
  
"Okay!" Yoh exclaimed simingly satified with her answer  
  
Anna sweatdropped 'Okay aperentaly he is'  
  
"Yoh, urm how did you get here?" she asked him this he was still standing in the door way seeming looking for something...  
  
Yoh looked around him ignoreing Anna's question.  
  
"Were did you go?" yoh asked to no one anna could see.  
  
"Huh? Yoh what are you- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed as a look alike yoh poped out from the top of the door way and scared her.  
  
This child looked just like yoh but he was wasn't wereing the same outfit Yoh was. Insteed he wore a white cloak.  
  
"Scared ya didnt I's" he said  
  
He hung upside down his hair hangy losely. then his white cloak slipped over his head and he fell.  
  
"Whoa" the child dropped on his back. Yoh laughed Anna satred at this little scean in pure and complete horror.  
  
"Nice one Oni-chan" yoh said helping him up. "thanks" He said rubbing his head  
  
Both Boys stood and stared at Anna in amuzment.  
  
They looked exactly alike in every way. (A/N:okay I know haos hair is longer but I figured that it was probley Yoh'd length when they were kids.)  
  
"Yoh and Hao are kids..." she said before she fell unconius(?)  
  
the boys tryed to steady her as she fell.  
  
"Wow, wonder what spookeded her" Hao asked yoh as they dragged Anna into the house.  
  
"Well, you kinda did Hao." Yoh told his brother  
  
"i know but dont tink It was he that made her fainted." he and yoh stepped back to look at the girl.  
  
"Yoh you know she looks a lots likey that Physco Fiancee of yours."  
  
"Your wight she does. lets just hope she doesn't put us in evil training like My annas does." yoh responed  
  
Hao nodded in argeement to His younger brothers comment.  
  
"Plus dis girl is pwettyer" Hao said   
  
"Urm...Oni-Chan hows do we wakey her up?" Yoh asked  
  
"I knows how." the young Hao smirked ......  
  
"Urm...Hao are you sure about this?" Yoh asked being a little scepcal  
  
"Oh come on Yoh lets have some fun." He said throwing cold water on Anna  
  
Anna shot up When the water made contact wth her skin.   
  
The boys laughed at her actions.  
  
Anna held her head. "What happened?" Anna saw the 2 boys   
  
"Hi" Yoh exclaimed Hao just smiled.  
  
Anna turned her attesion to Hao.  
  
"You Whats your name?" she asked returning to the normal Ice Queen.  
  
"Yours fwist" Hao told her still smileing  
  
anna quirked an Eyebrow at him. 'even as a kid he's still full of himself.  
  
"dis is Hao, my bwother " Yoh told her seeing that Hao would make this into a big deal.  
  
"Older bwother" Hao reminded yoh.  
  
Anna could sence that this gonna start an agrument.  
  
"Your owly older bys 12 minutes." yoh retailated  
  
"Well da makes me 12 minutes smarter dan you."  
  
"Nah uh"  
  
"Yah huh"  
  
"Nah uh"  
  
"Yah huh"  
  
They were now rolling on the ground fight each other.  
  
It was Like watching to clones fight each other  
  
this was starting to get on Annas nerves.  
  
"Okay both of you stop it." the boys stopped trying to hurt each other and stared at her.  
  
they both stood up staight and looked at Anna.  
  
"Heys whats your name?" yoh asked  
  
"Anna" she replided as her eyes softened at the 2. ' something tells me they are gonna cause me a lot of trouble...'  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was short i'll put another chapter up real soon. I promise please R&R!!! I have to go its time for bed....  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
---Anna 


	4. Let the games begin

Chapter 4: Let the battle begin...   
  
A/N: Today wasn't the best day for me. Okay 1st: it was raining ALL day And I had school. 2ed I come home and my puppy messes up my new shirt. 3ed All my friends are mad at me Why I have no idea. And 4th there is this guy that I like yet he has no idea I exist URGH!!!!!!!!   
  
Well, I shouldn't take it out on you. And I am now officially on spring break so that's a plus. Well, I want to appogie for take so long to up day stuff I've been really bust as of late. I know you hate my excuses. so heres the next chapter.   
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
"Weally Youw names Annah?" Yoh said genually shocked. This girl who not only looked like his friend Anna but had the same name. Hao rolled his eyes. His younger brother was either too easily amused, or he was just think headed.   
  
"Well, urm.. How did you know to come here?" Anna asked try to figure out something. "I's Dunno Its just seemeded wights." Yoh replied he now went to sit next to Anna She was startled to see he jumped on her lap, but quickly adjusted to it.   
  
"And you Hao how did you know to come here." Anna was now petting Yohs little head like he was a pet. O.o Yoh just smiled and looked at his brother. Hao stared her straight in the eye. and shrugged. Anna's eyes softened. He just looked soo cute.   
  
"I just followed Yoh" he said Hao got jealous and sat on the other side of her lap. Anna Groaned 'Great I now have two jealous siblings to watch over as if Yoh and his friends aren't enough... His friends!!! Danmit Yoh's idiotic friends are coming over!" a look of Panic came over her face.   
  
"What's wong Annah?" Yoh asked looking up at her with bid round cute eyes "Yeas" Hao added looking up at her as well. "Urm. nothing. Hey why don't I show you were your room is" She said trying to be pleasant for once. "We have a woom?" Yoh asked   
  
"We've been heres alls of dis many minutes" Hao held up 4 fingers then added one to make five. Anna sweetdropped. 'okay so the most feared shaman to be cant count to 5 you really have your work cut out for you, Anna' "Well this room is for guests." Anna said as she herd the door bell ring. She hurried the boys in Yoh's room   
  
Then went to answer the door. When she reached the door she opened it to see HoroHoro, Ren, and Manta. "Hi!!" Horox2 said ren nodded and manta waved. "Urm this is really not a good time guys." Anna said trying to keep them out in vain. "Hey I was promised pizza" Horo Horo said coming in the house anyway. the others followed in suit.   
  
"Hey where's Yoh?" the young midget asked. "Urm he's.." "He said there would be food." Ren added into the conversation. "You All need to Go NOW!!!" She yelled "okay okay we're leaving" The boys turned to leave.. "Annah tell Oni-Chan to gives me's back me's headphones backs" Chibi Yoh came crying in to Anna and jumped in her arms. Anna trying to Calm him held him   
  
"There there its okay I'll tell him to give your headphones back if you stop crying." Anna said in as close to a nice voice as she could possibly have. The boys watched in Awe, mouths wide "We-Weally?" Yoh asked wiping away the tears in his eyes. she nodded and set him down. Hao came out to see what everyone was doing without him.   
  
"Hao give Yoh his headphones back." She demanded. "Buts he maded fun of me's hair." Hao whined the other boys where completely shockedand clueless as to what the hell was going on. And Manta had fainted. Anna rolled her eyes. "Did you Yoh?" Yoh looked to the ground and nodded. "Say sorry" "Sowwy Oni-Chan" Hao smiled and gave him his head phones back.   
  
Anna collapsed on the sofa. Both boys fighting to sit next to her But Hao had won, so Yoh sat on the floor listening to his music. " Wh-Whats the deal wi-With this" Ren pointed to Yoh and Hao. Manta had regained consiece-ness "Whoa that was a weird dream. i thought that Yoh was a Chibi and that Pyro-maniac Hao was a kid too" Manta said not looking at his surroundings.   
  
"Yo!" Yoh said looking at Manta extremely close. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" Manta feel back Anime style. Hao looked up at Anna "PywoManiac? What's dat means?" He asked "Nothing just ignore him we all do" "Owkays!!!" There was now much talk and sound going around the room "Okay EVERYONE BE QUIET !!!!! I'VE GOT A HEAD ACHE!!!!" Anna yelled everyone was quiet. "I have no idea why or how they are Chibis So don't ask!!" she snapped when Horo x2 tryed to speak He imatally shut up.   
  
" Annah is you sicky?" Yoh asked "She faintly smiled "My head just hurts." She replied "Oh Yoh Can I sees you for a secandy pwease?' Instead of waiting for an Answer he pulled Yoh into the bed room they had been given. "Waits up Oni-Chan!!" Yoh said as he was dragged along. Hao Shut the door behind him.   
  
"What's was soo importaeyante that you needed to drwagg me here Oni-Chan?" Yoh asked "I Has an idea" Hao Smirked as he sat down the small futon. "Your smirking dats never goods, But What da Idea?" "How's abouts we makey dis interesting. After 2 days we see who Annah likey better." Hao said still smirking 'What's da catch? i knows you Oni-Chan"   
  
Yoh asked his older brother with big eyes. "Wells if I's win then you have to give me your headphones" Yoh interrupted "and If I's win?" "If you wins den I'll get you a big bag of oranges" Hao said know his brother would agree. "Oktay let the gameys begin" Yoh said. Hao nudded this would be fun....   
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
A/N: Well I got another chapter for you so YAY!!! I'll have more updates than usual because I'm off on spring break now so that good for you. i have to go so Ja Ne,  
  
---Anna 


	5. Bed time

Chapter 5: Round one: Bed time Hao's Fear.  
  
Chibi Ice Queen Anna Asakura: Hewwo Evweyones. Annah tiredy but Annah wanted to putty up a new chappy. Annah sowwy if Annah talky likey chibi Annah was talky like dis at Annah's school and Annah's teaher thought Annah werid, Espesaly ewil mrs.bwiger. Grrrr. Anywho annah makey new chappie For nice reveiwers. ** give reveiwers huggs** Annah worky on chappie nowys.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
"So what are da wules Onii-Chan?" Yoh asked getting the details before he started a contest with Hao. He knew his brother very well, and understood he would bend the rules so he needed to know what he was up againest. "Well Hows abouts we play are wittle gamey for a 3 dayzes and den we find out den?" Hao told his think head brother. Hao shoke his head how could they be related? he thought. "Oh yeahs we look exactly alike." Duh why didn't he think of that sooner.  
  
"Okaies, but You's gotta pwomise no to be mean whille we pway Kay?" Yoh stuck out his hand to shake with his brother. 'Deal" Hao smirked inwardly he knew he was gonna win He always got what he wanted... Always. "Okay so what do we do firstest?" Yoh Asked Hao was about to answer but Anna's vosie cut through. "Twins!! out here now" They both looked at each other. "Coming Annah!!" they yelled the boys run through the door. Yoh pushed Hao out of the way and Hao pulled Yoh's leg so he fell too. They came into the liveing room they were rolling around fighting each other again. Hao and Yoh landed in front of Anna and the others with a thud.  
  
They both looked up at Anna Who had a Smrik on her face. "Hi..." Yoh said looking nervous "Urm.. Hi Anna-Chan..hehe" He smiled scared of the girl in front of him. "All of you up now." she said loseing the grin and smileing slightly. Slightly being the keyword. Everyone stood up in a stright line. Even Horo, Ren, and Manta. "okay this is how it's going to work" she said become the Drill sargent/ Ice Queen once again. "You" she pointed to Manta He gulped "Yes Ma'am?" "I want you to take these two Idiots home NOW!!" She pointed to Horo Horo and Ren. They were gone faster than you could say Bye. Leveing only the two kids.  
  
Hao and Yoh smirked at the others as they left. "And you two" they strightened up. "You two go get ready for bed" with that she collapesed on the sofa. tired and sleepy. "Wh-what?" Hao asked stunded he was sure he was gonna get in trouble. "You means we no get in trouble?" Yoh asked. "Anna noded slightly "Yes no trouble this time." She closed her eyes and tried to make the slow pain in her head go away. "urm Annah.. whats do we do to gets ready for bed?" Yoh asked. "Hao slaped his head in fusration. 'He is soo thick headed.' he thought. "Urg.. Here I'll take you to get read" Anna got up and picked up Yoh she held the child as she walked to his old room. Yoh stuck his tunoge at Hao.   
  
Hao being.... well Hao wouldn't let his brother get the better of him, so he ran up to them and took Anas Hand and skipped into the room. Anna put Yoh down and walked into his closet. She manged to find some clothes from when he was younger. 'Why in the wolnd did he keep these? better yet I dont even wanna know she pulled them out of the drawer quickly and Handed them to the boys. "Put these on they will be okay for now." "Urm.. Annah-chan can you urm. look away?" Yoh asked embarassed. "Yeah it's kinda fweaky" Hao added. Anna rolled her eyes and torned away while the boys changed. 'Oh I can tell this is going to be a long murderus hell' She thought to her self. Untill a pull at her hand told her she was free to turn around.   
  
"Annah-Chan dare is only one futon thingy" hao told her. looking up at her with cute chibi eyes. "Hold on a sec okay i'll get another one." she quickly left the room to find one not wanting to leave the boys to them selfs for long. Hao turned to Yoh now. "Okays is it justest me's or is she a lots More than alike Your fiancee when she's angwey?" Hao asked Yoh nodded his head vigusly, makeing his brown face hit his face. "She is a lot likely My Anna but she's all biggyer and stuffs." Anna then cmae back with another futon., Okay get in and go to sleep please?" she asked a hind a of begging in her voise. They both climbed into bed anna was about to turn off the light when a small voise asked "Can you's wead us a stwoy?" Anna turned around again It was Hao this time. She though to herself for a sedand. this wasn't the ruth-less destroyer now this was just a kid who need love. She smield  
  
"Yeah!!! Tell us a stwoy!!" Yoh added with exsitement. Anna Sighed there was no way they would let her leave with out a story so she sat down between there bedsa dn started to tell a stroy. they again rushe to her lap, this time they both desided to lay on her lap seeing that she didn't want them to argue now. they both looked up at her. It was obsenly cute. Anna started her story. "Once agon a time..." she told the story in almost a whisper she continued to relay the tale  
  
"And they all lived Happily ever after the End." she smiled she was finally done she looked down and saw the both boys curled up next to each other fast asleep. Anna smiled it was hard looking at them now that they always fought when they were awake or that they were rivails when they were older, because right now thy looked like two brothers who were sleeping.   
  
Anna quietly got up and and picked up Yoh and put him in his futon. he soon sprlaed out in his sleep. Anna smiled 'Just like now...' she thought. She picked up Hao next but the small Fire Shaman clung to her. she tryed to put him down but it was no use, He stried and looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "Annah?" he asked "Shhhush go back to sleep" Hao loooked at her a moment and finally desided that it was worth fighting over whille he was sleepy. He yawned and went back to sleep leting Anna put him to bed. Anna looked at the two boys and yawned herself. Sleep would come fast tonight she thought. Anna quickley bent down and placed a kiss on each other there forheads and went to her own room to get some much needed sleep.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
A/N: I know I know that was waaaaaaaaaaay short but forgive me. I've been sick yet againa nd over welled with school finals and exams and other tests that are evil in everyway. please forgive me. I swear on My grave I will havea new chappter up by this weekend at the most. If I dont you can send me death threat e-mails say to right a new e-mail or I die. I have to go As the Wise Drake the duelest said" "I know what is like to write and being held down by the evil force called sleep so bare with me Ja Ne,  
  
---Anna 


	6. Hao's Fear

Chapter 6: Round Two: Of Dreams and Hao's fear.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone I told you I would get this chapter done by the weekend I Stay true to my word. I hope everyone likes this story as much as the original. One of My friends, Carman, told me that it wasn't as good as Child of the past What do you think? Anyway, I hope I'm not boreing this up. Also I will be out of summer in 28 days YAY!!!!!!!!! Okay I'll shut up and let you read.  
  
P.S. I wanna say to Drake the Duelest. I love reading your reveiws there just fun thanks for readn and stuff.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Later that night. All was quiet in the Asakura house. All it's inhabadents sleeping soundly in the there beds. Anna had a smile on her face whille she dreamed.Speacking of dreams lets see what Anna was dreaming......  
  
Anna's Dream.......  
  
Anna sat quietly in a velvet red chair reading a book. There was a calm look on her face. "Adhm" she thered her throat. Manta in a small butler uniform came to her side. (A/N: this is what doug gets for sitting with the preps he gets to be a butler. so Ha) "You rang Ma'am?" "Yes I want a soda now." Oh how she loved this dream. "What kind would you like?" "Make it a Cherry Coke" Manta quickly bowed and went away. Anna smirked a evil smirk that much resembled Hao's  
  
'Now is this the life or what?' She thought. Anna reached to a table next to her and put down her book. And walked out side. A small brezee brushed her face gentally. "Can this get any better?" she asked herself. Anna jumped when some one answered her. "It might be better?" Came Yoh. Anna smiled slightly "Oh yeah? How?" Yoh smiled more if that was possible. "let me show you.." He gentally took Anna in his arm and let his lips brush againest hers. 'Oh yeah this is better...' Anna thought  
  
+ + + + + + + + +  
  
Yoh's Room:  
  
Yoh and Hao were spraled out on the floor . Hao's arms in Yoh's face and Yoh was laying on Hao's Hair. It was a truely cute site both boys were sound asleep.   
  
Yoh's Dream.....  
  
"Look it's raining Oranges!!!" Young Yoh exclaimed in glee. He doveinto a Pile and preteneded to swim in it. This was hevean to him. everywhere he could see oranges. suddenly Chibi Anna Apeared. Yoh Stoped "Swiming" and stood up stright. "Yoh..." she said "Yoh burst into tears "I didn't do it." He said hugging here feet. She quirked an eyebrow. "Yoh.." "Please dont hit me" he said closing his eyes in fear. "Yoh stop whineing and takey you's headphoneys." She held out his head phones to him. "Huh?" he asked confuzed. "Do you want them or not Cuz I'll take'em." she said about to put them on her head. "He shoke his head Anna handed them over to him. "Th-Thanks" he said "She let out a very breif smile and mubbled "Your welcome" 'Wow miricles do happen' he thought  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Yoh shifted in his sleep. now with his head on top of Hao's chest. Hao moved because of this. He was dreaming as well but his dreams were anything but happy....  
  
Hao's Dream......  
  
A chibi Hao was running froma horde of demons. he ran as fast as his little legs could chase him. They were gaining on him fast. the poor child kept running to try to save his life. He suddenly tripped and fell. "AHHH" Little Hao curled in a ball expecting death to come soon. But it never came.  
  
He uncurled and looked around. "Hey I'm not deads, I"m nots Dead I"m not--" he looked down at himself. "I', not five more." It was true he was looking at an older verson of him self. Hao looked around and felt something heveay on his head. He grabbed the back of his head to find long hair. "EWWW this is girl hair" he said to no one. "Whats in da world is gonn on." He started to fall into the inky black-ness "Hey what da- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Hao suddenly shot up from his sleep causeing Yoh to tubble off of his chest. He was heavaly breathing and sweat was on his forhead. "What was dat dweam abouts?" He whispered. Hao suddenly notice it was almost pitch black in the room. He looked around trying, hopeing for some one to be there. His hand started to shake. Hao quickly stood up and jolted out of the room.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Anna smiled even more. She suddenly heard a small noise. She tryed to shrugg it off but she heard it again. Anna grogaly sat up in her bed the knocking was getting faster now as if the knocker was nervous. She silently slipped across the room to open the door. When she did a small soemthing hugged her feet shakeing. The it was Hao. He shoke even more. Anna tryed to pry him off her but he wouldn't let go "No It's scawyout dare. Dont make me go.!!!!" He said trys streaming down his eyes. "What?" Anna aske obvously confused.  
  
"Pwease don't make me go back!!!" He whinned crawling into her arms crying. Anna was a little surprized that the famaus Hao the destroyer, was now in a puddle of tears. "Shhh what's wrong?" she asked rubbing his back in a atempt to calm the boy. Hao curled up around her. "They were chaseing me and then it was dark and and I dont like the dark don't make me go back pwease.!!" he cried Anna thought he had something about him being afriad of the dark. so she thought he was scared.  
  
She rocked the child in her arms "It's okay You don't have to be scared I'm here." He looked up at her "weally?" he asked drying tears from his eyes "Yes It's okay I'm here" she said pushing away the rest of the tears from his I eyes. "You can stay with me if you promise to stop crying, alright?" Hao viguresly nodded hugging her tightly. "Oh Anna-Chan can you not tell otouto about this. I dont want him to be scared of the dawk pwease?" he asked She nodded "Tank you Anna-Chan" he said Anna carried him to her futon.   
  
Hao almost immedatily fell alsleep but anna didn't find sleep so easily, She petted the sleeping boys hair like you would do to a pet. 'I think I like this Hao better' she thought before she drifted off to dreamland agian.....  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
A/N: Okay I got this up like I said YAY I stayed true to my commitment. Anyway if anyone cares I have everyone mad at me again. this time I got mad at doug for sitting with the preps AKA the sunshine band so we're not talking. Karley is kinda updet for some reason. and I have the whole hateing me for saying the wrong thing about one of the preps so everyone hates me now. I dont think I'm ment to have friends I would be better off Hybernating in the wood for the next 10 years until the whole world forgets about me. What ever. Sorry if I'm soo negative today. Ja Ne,  
  
---Anna 


	7. Round Three: A Tiny Mistake

Chapter 7: Round Three : A tiny mistake....  
  
A/N: hey everyone sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updateing for so long. I have finals going on and I have to study but I didn't want to fail my obligation of bringing chibi greatness to the world of Fanfic. Also I just got the new shaman king translations. And Oh my god Me was shocked.Anna adimited she loved Yoh. And the frecky part was she said it out loud in front of manta!!!!!!!!!!! i was sooooo shocked. also I just got back from disney land for choir. it was sooooooooo fun, but when we were on the bus ride home I got sick I had a fever and everything. So again I am sick.(aren't I always?) anyway on witht the chibi's...

  
  
Yoh got up right before dawn. He usually wasn't a morning person but he wanted to get a head start on his and Hao's game. specking of Hao was was he? Yoh looked around for wis older brother but Hao was no where to be seen. "Oni-Chan?" Yoh figured if Hao wasn't sleeping the he must of gotten up already. So Yoh rose groggly out of bed and made his way to the kitchen....  
  
  
  
Hao was again shook out of his sleep by a nightmare, The horrible dream that made him shudder. They were about him, but and older him....killing people. 'Is da weally me's?' he thought. 'No, I could neber do that to so many peoples' He noticed that Anna was holding him like on would do to a plushie. 'How in da world did I's get here?' He asked himself. Hao suddenly remebered that he had come to Anna last night when he was afriad. 'Oh yeahs Anna-chan made the dawky go aways' Hao quickly sqruimed out of the Itako's arms. He lookd at her and smiled he playfully kissed her on da forhead. "Tank you Anna-Chan" he whispered

  
  
Hao left Anna's bedroom and headed to the kitchen he quietly inched away. It was just a few minutes before Dawn and it was still dark. Hao gulped. One thing was for sure he didn't do dark. it was one of the few things he was scared off (back then at least)'comon Hao you can do its. the sun will wise soon anyways.' Hao backed away from the hall in to the kitchen keeping a close eye on his back, when something hit his back.....

  
  
He imeditely jumped at "It" and tackled it to the group. The sun had not risen yet and Hao couldn't see anything let alone his attacker. the thing fought back and pretty good too. Hao rolled around on the floor. the thing tryed to kick him off but Hao was too much even as a child. Hao covered the persons mouth. "Who awe yous?" he asked. the person bit Haos hand. "Aniki!! It's me, Yoh!!! Stop it" Yoh pushed his older off him. "Yoh? is dat really you?" Hao asked putting out his hands to pull Yoh near him "Yep its me" Yoh knew his brother was scared off the dark but never said anything about it because it would upset him. Hao hugged his little 'when dis is new Oni-chan never hugs me' Yoh thought

  
  
Thats when he felt Hao hit the back of his head. 'Me should have seen dat comeing' Yoh thought "And dat was for bitting me" Hao stood up and held his hand out for him to take Yoh sent a confuzed look at his brother. Hao just rolled his eyes "Come ons I donts got all day" Yoh nodded and took his brotheers hand they ran off...  
  
  
  
Anna awoke when the sun mangaed to slip through her curtans. Anna atemped to get back to sleep but the sun shone brighter as if to chanllge her. "Urgh" Anna rolled around on her bed. and jumped out "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

  
  
She was meet with 2 pairs of big brown eyes. they both smiled "Are you two crazy?!?! are you trying to scare me half to death????" She yelled. "We're hungry" they chimed together Anna slapped her head in fustrstion. 'urgh Kami-Sama you want me to suffer dont you?' she thought to herself until she felt 2 small tugs at her hand. "Anna-Chan if my toy is cold is it okay to put it in the stove?" asked Yoh "Anna tried her best to regain her calm "No Yoh that would be a mistake" 'there that wasn't so hard was it Anna?' "Anna-Chan?" this time it was Hao "What?" "We made a mistake" Both boys then put on inoccent smiles Anna ran out to check the damage  
  
  
  
"Well It looks like we'll be needing a new stove now" Anna had pulled out the smoldering peice of plastic that was once an action figure. Though no one was hurt it seems the stove had gone to the homedepo in the sky. "I'm still hungry" Yoh was almost rolling on the floor from hunger. "well i geuss we can go out to eat?" Anna suggested. Yoh instantly hopped up from his fetal possition and ran out the door. "FOOD YAY!!!!!!" Both Anna and Hao rolled their eyes and followed him out the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the short-ness Gomen nasai!!! I have been sicjk as you know and I need my rest. Finals are still going on and I need to study but I will keep writeing!!!! Gotta go Need sleep.....  
  
Ja,  
  
---Anna


	8. Yoh Bears His Teeth

Chapter 8: Round four: Yoh bares his teeth  
  
  
  
"Food Food Food La lalalala" Sang Yoh as he skipped in front of the others. Both Hao and Anna sweat dropped. Hao slapped his head in fustration "Aniki" Anna shoke her head slightly 'yep just when you thought yoh couldn't get weirder...' anna for the secand time today felt a tug at her hand.  
  
She looked down. Yoh hong on her hand and looked almost in pain. Anna quirked an Eyebrow. "An--Nah-Chan I Hungwey...." He whinned Anna gave him a somewhat death glare Yoh quickly ran behind Hao.  
  
"You was wight she is likey My Annah whebn she's all mady" Yoh said shivering at the thought. The chibitized Hao shoke his head. "Wells duh.. I tolded you that but noooooooo you no listen to me-" the chibi smirked "But thats okay beacauses when I win you'll see."   
  
Yoh just stuck his tounge out at him and again walked in front of them 'Oni-Chan thinks he knowes evewyting but just wait till he sees what I's haves in stowe fow him at bweakfest.' Yoh smiled to him self and smirked 'Wow me has been spending WAY to much time with Hao lately.'  
  
  
  
"And what would you like Ma'am U" Asked the perky waitress she had long black hair and big brown eyes her name tag read "Kagome" (A/N: oh come on I couldn't help my self ;;;) "Yes coffee lots and LOTS of coffee" Anna replied with her head resting on the table. The waitress quickly wrote this down on her note pad and turned to the boys who were fighting over the menu. "And what would you too cuties like" she asked the twins  
  
Yoh grabbed the menu and recived a dirty look from Hao but just ignored it. "I's wants This and this and this and that." Yoh pointed to scarmbled eggs bacon hasbrowns and a smoothie. Kagome smiled and turned to Hao "I wants the sameting but no pepper, I'm Alergic (I highly doubt this is true but for thre sake of the story it is." Hao said confidently Kagome wrote this down and went to the kitchen to fufill their food orders.  
  
"Oni-Chan what dids yous get?" Hao simply pointed to the same thingd yoh ordered. Yoh nodded. Anna had seemed to fall a sleep. Yoh noticed this and poked her. she imediatly shot up "I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!" she yelled Hao stared at her stangely and Yoh started laughing. Anna ploped back down to the table. 'Urgh I'm so tired need sleep' "Hey Oni-chan I's challange you's to a dwinking contesty." Yoh said starting to spin his plot into action. Yoh knew Hao could never turn down a challange. Hao just quirked an eyebrow "Kay on the count of three One two eights nindeyd two a milliondy, three" counted Hao. Yoh took his jolly old time whille Hao drank it all in almost one gulp. "I's win" Hao screamed, his face then changed. He started to shake anna. "Anna-Chan Me's gotta go to the potty" "Then go" She answered "Me don't know the way"   
  
Anna ended up takeing him the the bath room. "Your foods here" this came the ever cheerful Kagome Yoh smiled "Tank you" he smiled 'Hehe now oni-chan will get what he deswved' Yoh swiched his and Hao's plates. 'Now Hao will get sick And I'll win!!!' Yoh quickly sat down when he saw Anna and Hao coming back. They just sat down without a word. Anna drank her coffee and looked out the window. Hao just Ate and yoh watched. 'dis'll be good' He took a bite of his toast 'hey dis is good whats on it?' oh peanut buttew, to bad I'm alergic to its.' yoh's eyes widened It looked like the pepper had kicked in on Hao too. the twins looked at each other. and ran to the bath room  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
"Yoh, Hao are you two okay?" Anna asked walking into the boys bathroom "anna-Chan I think we're sick" Hao said looking nashous, Yoh nodded his head in agreement."Ohhh I better get you two home now!" with that Anna carried the sick twin home.  
  
  
  
I know horriblely short so sorry.I shall have more up soon. thaks for reading and stuff  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
---Anna 


	9. Sick days

Chapter?:   
  
A/N: hey everyone. sorry it took so long to update. as you know I've been sick, but I didn't want that to stop me from writing. so I made myself get better. Thus is why I am writeing a new chapter. please enjoy it.   
  
  
  
"Open your mouth wide" Yoh did as he was told, as Anna put the therometer in his mouth to check to see if he had a fever. ' If he had the same reaction as his brother-' Anna looked over at the chibi Hao, who was throwing up and had a fever of 102.1 degrees.'then they'll both be sick all night!!' Anna panicked. She didn't really know what to do when she was sick now she had to figure out how to cure sick chibi's!! The ringing of the theometer shoke her out of her throughts. Anna took the device out from under Yoh's tounge. She groaned.   
  
Just as Anna had feared. the theometer read 101.7, a very high fever. What was she going to do? Luckly both boys had managed to fall asleep. She noticed they were sweating. Anna got up and walked to the kitchen. She at least knew that one was sick they need to stay at a normal tempature. Whille planing possible ways to get Yoh and Hao better, she filled a basian up with luke-Warm water, and grabed two cloths.   
  
Apon entering she was meet with the sound of Hao's crys. It seems he was in a lot of pain. anna supposed this was because Hao refused to take the medicene she had told him to take. He countined to move around. Anna sat down near the child and placed the damp cloth on his head. This calmed him down bit, yet he was still restless.   
  
She desided to check on the other child. Yoh was also alseep but he was sleeping soundly. 'at least one of them is being sick right. wait does that make sence? urgh your talking to yourself kyouyama, yep it offical your nutz.' Yoh started to heavly cough. Anna scattered her brain as to what to do to make Yoh's coughing seice "uhhh, urm,I" 'Whoa m I kidding I don't know what to do!" Luckly for Anna though Yoh stopped coughing, and went back to him slumber.   
  
Anna sighewd and layed on the floor. 'I don't know the first thing about being sick I've never been sick myself and now i have to cure to little munchins, I can't take care of them, I'll probely end up killing them at this rate, But Would know how to cure a sick child?' She mentaly thought of who could help. Her first thought was faust,'No he's on his 2ed honey moon with Eliza' 'Ren?, nup the boy doesn't even make his own toast. Horo Horo?..' Anna had a mental thought of Horo Horo pouring a bag of suger down a sick yoh's throat. Ann vigerusly shoke her head 'no no no NO WAY!!, the only logical chose would be the shrimp, he knows everything and would know what to do, but,'   
  
She stole a glance at Hao who was still restless. 'But I highly doubt that Hao would listen to manta, he barely listens to me. Who would Hao listen too?' A thought popped into her head, her eyes widened. 'I can't belive I'm doing this'   
  
"What does Anna want?" said the girl at the door, with hatered in her voise. the girl had a black dress and two extremly long pig tails Anna rolled her eyes "It's not like I need you help or anything, i just thought you would want to know what happened to your precius "Hao-Sama" I know you can't go on with out him" and spat back. "It Was Anna who took Mari's Hao-Sama Hostage, Mari knew it the whole time" Mari franticly accused. "Don't flatter yourself I wouldn't take him you can take him back if you want." "Humm Fine Anna know must tell Mari were Hao-Sama is" Mari sulked/ Anna held her Emotionless gace, but on the inside hshe smirked. it seems it "slipped her mind" to tell Mari about Hao's Chibiness "Thrid door from the right" Msri stomped down the hallway with her freaky doll in hand.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mari's scream could be heard in the next town. Anna smirked   
  
Both boys awoke with a start, but yoh just fell back asleep. Anna walked in the room to find a sleeply and confused Hao, a Knocked out Yoh and a spechless Mari.   
  
  
  
Hao herad a loud, and I mean loud sound.He slowly opened his eyes, He saw Anna of course and another girl, whom he didn't reckonize but seemed fimiuar. Hao crawled over to his brother, and shoke him awake "Yoh, Yoh!" Yoh opened his eye's slightly "Don't feel good, Oni-chan let me sleep more" yoh stamered "Yoh , Yoh get ups looky dare's two of dem now" He pointed at the girls this woke the smaller Asakura up "dare ganging up on us big bwother" Yoh whispered backl " Um... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hao and Yoh quirked a eyebrow "Hao-Sama?" they bother asked each other with unsure-ness  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAO-SAMA IS A CHILD!!!!!!" She screamed. "How do you figure that?" Anna yelled back with sarcausm Mari continued to rant to herself "ANNA OBVOIUSLY MADE HAO-SAMA THIS WAY!! Mari told Hao-Sama That The itako was no good but no Hao-Sama had to to good see her now Hao-Sama has turn into this, this child!!! this is Anna's Fault!!!" "MY Fault!!??" Anna asked "Yes Anna's Faults!!" Mari yelled "How is it my fault I had nothing to do with this!!" Anna retorted "It is Anna's fault because you seduced Mari's Hao-Sama and turned Hao-Sama in to a child with Anna's evil black love magic!!!!" Anna blushed and her eyes widened "Yo-You think that Me, and - and him-" she pointed to Hao who had a look on his face that read "EWWWWW" Anna suddenly started laughing.Acctulay she was rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes. Mari glared at the girl Anna stood back up "Oh that was too good" "Mari desices Anna" Anna would have retalated but the girls were interoped by Hao' Coughing and Yoh throwing up "  
  
"Hao-Sama and Yoh are sick too!!" Anna rolled her eyes "Duh why do you think I brought you here, I have no idea how to care for sick children" Mari mummbled something to herself and went ot tend to the twins. Anna whiched quirking her head to the side as Mari had successfuly given them both medicene, cleaned them up and tooked their tempature in a matter of minutes. "Wow, speedy" anna said to herself before she left the room.  
  
  
  
Yoh watched as this girl was zipping around the room, and had given him medicene, and took his tempature before he even knew it. "Hey, who aw yous?" Yoh manged to ask the girl when she passed him. "Mari,does little Yoh not remember Mari?" She asked couriusly. Yoh nodded hi head the direction that ment no, extremly fast. "Owww Brain oww-wee" He layed back down rubbing his head.  
  
Hao was now Mari's victum of poke and prying. "Your namey is Mari, Wight?" Hao asked trying to advoid the medication again. Mari nodded her head (o.O)"You looky like Anna-Chan, aw you Related?" The girl made a face that read something like 'You think I look Like THAT, witch?' "Me Takes that as a No..., You know Yours kinda cute." Mari smiled "Really" his tricks wouldn't work on her. Mari forced the spoon of medicine in him mouth. Hao gulped it down with resent, "Naaah, Anna-Chan's prettyerist" she did not like this child Hao very much. 'Mari Hate the Itako!' she screamed in her mind but kept her cool on the outside. Mari let Hao's comment slide. 'Mari no like this Hao-Sama.'  
  
As Anna was entering the room Mari was storming out "Mari is going to get Food" "what upset her?" "Oni-Chan Did!!' Yoh chimed in hgging Anna's legs.She rolled her eyes and picked Yoh up. "why does that not surprise me?" Hao was jumping on his bed. "cuz you know I'm a trouble maker" He answered "Yep, So I take it your both better?" "yup" Yoh said "Good because that means I can make her leave." "You mean Mari?" Yoh asked getting down and jumping on the bed with his brother. Anna nodded "She's kinda fweaky" Hao commented 'Yes freaky would be the w ord I would use.' the boys looked at each other, "We're hungrey!!!" Anna looked up 'Why Me!!!'  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys that was interesting hmm? I bet you weren't expecting that to happen were you? Well I wanna say sorry If I made Mari a little OOC- I've never seen her in the manga on in the show yet, so i tryed to work from other stories. Also I'm so sorry about the delay in the chapter. I know I'm horrible For makeing up wait. please forgive me. I've been sick. Doesn't it seem like I'm always sick? it does to me ....  
  
well reveiw please and tell me what you think till next time,  
  
---Anna  
  
p.s. the next chapter should be the last one in the twin trouble series.YAY!! 


	10. Anna's Diary And The Return

Chapter?:   
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! I know i took forever to write it but It never turned out how I wanted it. This is as good As I think I could get it. So here you go... Also I may make this a trilagy? tell me what you think.......  
  
  
  
The boys looked at each other,Mischives grins on there usually cute chibi faces "We're hungrey!!!" Anna looked up 'Why Me?' "Okay boys, before we eat we're going to play a game" Both Yoh and Hao looked at each other, then back at Anna "Weally?!?!" Yoh asked happy. "Yea okay this is how you play, now I'm going to find soemthing in the house and you have to guess what it is." "Okay!! come one Yoh!!" the twins ran down the hallway to find what ever Anna was thinking about...  
  
Anna sighed and ploped down on the sofa, next to a grumbling Mari. Both girls remained silent, each wishing they weren't in the other's presence. Until Yoh poped his head in the living room. "Anna-Chan is this what you were thinking about?" He showed her a bit of dryer lint. Mari laughed. Anna looked at her chibitised fiancee "Urm no keep looking though.." Yoh ran off again yelling "I toldy yous onii-chan it wasn't dwayer wint" "You know Mari wonders how Yoh ever beat Hao-Sama" mari said tilting her head to the side. Anna did the same in the oppisite direction "I wonder that same question every day"  
  
Mari shoke her head causeing her long pig tails to wake Anna in the face "Did Mari and Anna just agree on something?" Anna simplely looked at her in question before dropping her own jaw. "Oh my god i think we did...... Yep we've been around each other WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too long" MAri shoke her head to agree with each other before they both went to oppsite sides of the house. 'Mari must get out of here fast, Mari is almost Considering talking to Anna on Mari's free will!!!' Mari mentaly shouted   
  
Anna pased around in circles tryoing to remain calm. 'Okay Anna all youi have to do is turn the twins back to normal, kick Mari out of the house and squedule tons and TONS of theorpy!!!'   
  
  
  
Meanwhile with the twins......  
  
"Yoh what do yous think this sentancey means?" Hao asked. Yoh quit looking through Anna's dresser drawers to what she was "Thinking" about. "Whats it say?" he ploped down next to his older brother "Read it to me?" Yoh demanded "Kay Hao opened the book and was about to read when you chimmed in again "Wait!!!! what is it calleds!!!" Hao flipped the book around "It's Called "Anna's Diary?... hmmm... hey yoh whats a Diary?" Yoh shrugged "Don't know don't care read!!" "Okay" So hao began to read............   
  
20 minutes later.....  
  
Both Yoh and Hao ran into the living room where both Anna and MAri where watching some cheeseing soap Opera. "No!!! Fredrick don't kiss her!!!" she yelled at the T.V. Both boys looked at each other and were even more surprized when Anna began to yell at the T.V. too. " Can't you see thats not jane it's her evil twin Joan!!!" "Evil Twin?" they both whispered "I wanna be the evil twin!!!" Yoh cried "You can't be the evil twin cause I wanna be the evil twin!!" Hao and Yoh began to fight again this of course caught the girl's attesion. "Evil Twin?" Anan looked at the two trying to figure out if she even wanted to know what they were talking about. "Whatever... anyways I Was weading dis book to yoh and -" "Wait you can read? your only four!" Anna exclaimed "Anna-Chan I"s maybe fwor but I am still Asakura Hao" he patted the top of her head like one would do to a child. Anna would have said something but Mari had started to laugh again  
  
"Anyway what does Fi-ann-Cee mean?" "It mean the person that you will one day marry, Hey Where did Yoh hear that word from?" Mari asked "Onii-Chan rwad it to me in a Book and I don't know what it means" Anna eyed his suspitily. "What book?" "It's called Anna's Diary? or someything but it's full of really big words and sentancesys, like this one " I just found out that Yoh is my Fiancee. It's kinda weird but at least he cute!" "Ewww that's me!!! Anna weally thought I was cute.... wait I have to marry Anna!!!!!" Yoh thought about the fact that it woyld be the chibi Anna he knew. Anna was about to kill him "Hao....... Please give me the book-" "Hao-Sama Anna wishes you to read more!!!!" Mari intruped "okay!!!" Hao turned the page "Urm here's one "I came back from training to day and I saw yoh had fallen asleep in the yard again. thats so like him.. anyway I went to shake him so he would wake up and he grapped my arma nd wouldn't let go!!!" MAri was now rolling on the floor with laugher and Hao was being chase agound the room by Anna. "Ewwww..... That means I'lll ewww I almost kinda hugged a girl!!!ewwww I don't wanna hug a girl!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I don't Wanna marry Anna Why can't I marry Orangees orangies are nice, orangies are good, orangies don't make you get up at four in da mowning to twain!!! WAAAAAAAH"  
  
The chaos continued on. Yoh whinning about have to get married, Mari's laughing whille Hao read out Anna's diary. and Anna chaseing Hao around the house (Uncesfully) trying to get her diary back. Finally Anna tackled Chibi Hao to the ground. "uh.... Hi Anna-Chan...." He gave her his cutest grin, in hopes that she wouldn't kill him. "You.. have five secands to give me back my diary 5...4...3..2..." there was a sudden flash in the room and then silence.  
  
"What just Happened?" Mari asked "I'm not sure...." "Urm hi?" came from the person Anna had tackled to the floor only he wasn't a child anymore... Anna's mouth dropped as did Mari's... "Umm I knew you liked me Anna but your fiancee is still in the room...." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both girls screamed at the top of there lungs " MARI KNEW IT MARI KNEW ANNA WAS GOING TO STEAL AWAY MARI'S HAO-SAMA!!!!" Mari screeched at Anna " IN YOUR DREAMS MAYBE YOU CAN KEEP HIM!!!!!!!!!" Yoh tried to figure out what the heck was going on... he saw his brother a few feet away from him "hehehe nice outfit Hao..." Hao quirked an eyebrow and looked at him self he was still in yoh's old training clothes, "Yes little brother laugh all you want but be advised your wearing the same thing as I....." Hao retaliated. " oh yea your right, um why are Anna and Mari fighting?" yoh asked he recevied a shrugg from his brother who made the mistake of trying to stop the girls. "Ladies if you would stop aruging for a moment then-" he has cut off as mari hugged him with tears in her eyes "Mari was sure that Hao-Sama would stay a child forever and anna was about to - and Mari was.-" "Mari need to breathe......" Hao blue now from the sheer force of Mari's hug ....  
  
"Um Anna what happened..? ?" Yoh asked with a confuzed look on his face. Anna smiled inwardly ' thank god he's back..' "Nothing Yoh just don't ever break my stove or read my diary again" " Umm okay then...." 'It's over thank god it's over and both of those morons are back to normal' but little did she know she would have much bigger things to deal with.... inclodeing her self...........  
  
  
  
A/N: well as I write this my bathroom is flooding with water and is comeing into my room!!!! My bed is the next thing in it's path...... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah my room!!!!! well I'll add a new story soon I'm going to start the 3ed story in this chibi seres. I have an idea in mind already..... thanks for reading and supporting this story I love all of you guys!!!  
  
---Anna  
  
  
  



	11. Sequl Up

NOTE TO ALLL READERS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The sequal is up it's called Children of the past: Chibi Time Travel!!!! please enjoy the story and keep readaing!  
---anna 


End file.
